


Spur of the Moment

by treeofworlds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeofworlds/pseuds/treeofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get in loser, we're getting married!” Derek shouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this tumblr post http://strictly-chaotic.tumblr.com/post/126938542128/sterek-au-drive-thru-i-dos-stiles-finally

Stiles is fucking exhausted. College is exhausting, and finals are even more exhausting and he hates his professors and his room-mate is a callous asshole. What's even more exhausting than that is dealing with a nest of harpies dead set on tearing the flesh from his pack's bones, an amnesiac vampire, seven ghosts, and a rogue hunter.

The last month has been hell.

So when he goes home and there's a coven of witches on his doorstep making noise about recruiting him, a landlocked selkie to deal with, and his dad has somehow been sneaking red meat into his diet even though Stiles left Parrish with very strict orders to “watch him, Jordan, my dad is sneakier than you think,” he finally snaps.

He calls Scott, and makes several very long whining noises into the phone, and Scott replies in kind because he got his jaw broken half an hour ago by an overenthusiastic Liam playing frisbee, and when he hangs up he cries a bit from exhaustion, and how much he misses his boyfriend, and then suddenly has an Idea.

He hops in the jeep, which Derek has miraculously kept running while he's been away, because he is the Very Best Boyfriend, deserving of capital letters and at least three medals, and drives to the loft, because he is at least ninety percent sure that the Idea he has will go over rather well with Derek, who has been dropping deeply unsubtle hints for three months.

Derek opens the door, and opens his mouth to speak, and then suddenly has an armful of Stiles and he is maybe tearing up a little bit because he missed his dumb human boyfriend who tripped over the laptop while they were trying to have skype sex and got a concussion.

“Stiles.” He breathes out, wrapping him up in his arms and dropping his face onto his shoulder, because at some point Stiles grew three inches and now stands just slightly taller than him.

“Marry me.” Stiles says, and kisses him.

“What?” Derek still hasn't closed his door. They're still mostly out of the loft.

“Marry me. With vows and an officiator and witnesses and everything.”

Talk about unexpected.

“Stiles, are you serious?” Derek's eyes have gone all blurry. He isn't crying though. He isn't.

“Deadly. I'm completely done with being a bachelor and I missed you and I kept dreaming about you wearing a ring and I just...marry me?”

Stiles is suddenly unsure sounding, and Derek hastens to make him wear that soft smile again, because the ring in his sock drawer is suddenly screaming at him to stop being gobsmacked and say yes.

“Yes.”

“I don't have a ring.” Stiles tells him, wearing his _I love my boyfriend person_ smile.

Derek grins.

“That's ok. I do.” Stiles kisses him. And then he keeps kissing him. And then he stops kissing him, and Derek is Mad About It.

He realises why Stiles stopped kissing him when Erica starts whooping loudly and Liam starts crying. Oops.

“Oops.” Stiles says, grinning manically. “I didn't even notice them.” Derek smiles.

“I forgot they were there. I was too busy getting engaged.”

Stiles kisses him again. He pulls back long enough to order everyone out.

“Everyone go away for a bit, Derek and I are gonna have engaged sex.” Erica whoops again, even louder, and leads the pack away, including a nearly healed Scott who high fives Stiles as he passes.

“Yeah, we are.” Derek whispers, all gooey eyed and happy and in love. “I'm putting my ring on you first, though.”

“Oh my god, you have a ring.” Stiles laughs. “We're getting married.”

“Mmm, I can't wait.” Derek kisses him, and Stiles presses into it like Derek is water and he's dying of thirst.

“Hey. We could just. Not wait.” Stiles mumbles between kisses. Derek pulls back thoughtfully.

“Elope?”

“Yeah. You could be my husband by like, tomorrow night. Vegas isn't that far.” Stiles kisses him again.

“Vegas?”

“Hey, if we're eloping, we're doing it right. Elvis and all.” Stiles grins again, that same grin that he gives when Derek is so well fucked he can't even speak.

 

 

It takes half an hour for them to stop kissing long enough to ring Stiles' dad. They get his voicemail.

“Hey, Dad, Derek and I are eloping. If you want to see your only child get hitched, get your ass to Vegas, stat.” Stiles hangs up and kisses Derek again, sweet and slow and loving.

“Who else?” Derek asks.

“Melissa, but Scott will have told her. The pack, but I can almost guarantee that Erica is the head bitch in charge right now, and that everyone is packing like their lives depend on it. Lydia, but Erica absolutely texted her on her way out of here, and Allison, but she's in France right now. Everyone else is here and well on their way to crying.” Stiles rambles.

_God, Derek loves him._

“God, I love you.” He says.

“I know.” Stiles grins. “You bought me a ring.” He waggles his left hand so the ring catches the light. It's silver, and has a little triskele etched into the band. Derek wears a larger one, because he absolutely wants the same as Stiles, thank you very much. He wants to _match_. He wants everyone to know that they're _husbands._

“I should pack some stuff. Suit and everything. Lydia bought me one I never wore. Pick me up in an hour?” Stiles looks distraught at having to leave, and Derek kisses him until he's gasping for breath.

“See you in an hour.” He drops a kiss on his nose, and goes upstairs before he can convince Stiles to stay.

“I love you!” Stiles yells up the stairs, and then Derek hears the door slam.

 

Time drags without Derek. It feels like the single hour has been at least three days by the time Stiles hears the roar of the camaro outside, and he drags his suitcase downstairs. His suit hangs in a travel bag on the back of the kitchen door, not only because he wants to look like a wet dream at his wedding(his wedding!), but because Lydia would murder him if he showed up in a wrinkled suit.

He rushes outside, and waves.

“Get in loser, we're getting married!” Derek shouts.

“Oh my god, I love you so much.” Stiles says. Derek smirks.

“I got ordained online, Stilinski. Now get in here and convince Boyd to be the flower boy!” Erica yells, grinning from the back seat.

“Hell no, Erica. Hell. No.” Boyd says, though he doesn't sound particularly confident in his ability to stop Erica's plan.

“I brought Champagne from France!” Isaac announces, squished between Erica and Boyd. “Ally says hi and sorry she can't be there. She texted me.”

“I fell in a hole.” Liam says, sat next to Scott in Melissa's car.

“Lydia is picking up your dad, sweetie.” Melissa tells him. “He cried, by the way.”

“I don't think he's actually stopped yet, dude.” Scott grins. Kira squeaks happily. Stiles dumps his case in Melissa's trunk, and clambers into the passenger seat of the camaro. Derek greets him with a long kiss and a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his dick.

“Dude. Wait for the married sex, ok?”

“Oh my god.” Isaac says. There's a loud thunk as he presumably drops his head backwards and hits the seat. “I didn't think they could get any worse. I was so wrong.”

“So wrong.” Erica agrees.

“The most wrong.” Boyd adds in.

 

The ceremony is beautiful. Erica wears an elvis wig and officiates, and both grooms cry at least three times. The pack cheer every five minutes, and Stiles' dad doesn't stop weeping happily the whole time, holding Melissa's hand.

 

Derek and Stiles tell the story to their children at least once a month. By the time their kids are six, they can recite the whole tale word for word.

Their grandpa cries every time.


End file.
